¿Yo? ¿Tu mejor amiga?
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Si pudiera volver al pasado y hacer todo de nuevo, te aseguro que lo haría mil veces sin pensarlo. Siempre estaré a tu lado, eso nunca lo dudes.


_**Love live no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

"_Dices que soy tu mejor amiga y todo eso._

_También yo lo creía así, hasta_

_Que hoy a mi misma me confieso_

_Que en todos los lados te pienso ¡Ya basta!"_

\- ¡Umi-chan! –grito la pelinaranja con una energía propia de ella- ¡vamos al cine!

-Honoka… -la miré con un poco de seriedad, pero no pude evitar soltar una tenue risita al verla cual perrito pidiendo comida- No –repuse tras carraspear- sabes que tienes que estudiar para los exámenes.

\- ¡Andale, te juro que estudiare cuando llegue a mi casa! –su índole animada y relajada podía en veces tanto desesperar como alegrarte, pero en esta ocasión, no puedo solaparla- ¡Es más, si no estudio…! ¡Podrás llevarte todos los mangas que tengo en mi casa!

\- ¿Recuerdas que esos mangas ya los habías perdido en otra de tus "pequeñas apuestas"? –en el momento en el que arque la ceja para remarcar aquello, ella agacho la cabeza derrotada por pensar en eso- solo dejo que los guardes porque no quiero almacenarlos en mi cuarto.

-Eres cruel, Umi-chan… -soltó un profundo suspiro y…- ¡Aun así te quiero mucho! –salto para tomarme en brazos y acariciar su mejilla contra la mía- ¡mucho, mucho, mucho!

Mi propia sangre me traicionaba; se subió directo a mis mejillas provocando que incluso mis orejas se tiñeran de tonos carmesí.

\- ¿Qué tal si empezamos a estudiar? –poco a poco comenzó a soltar su agarre- ¿Quieres ir al salón del club? Hay que aprovechar que las chicas no estarán por otras actividades que tienen que hacer~

No es justo que solo sea yo la que se sienta así cuando su brillante sonrisa sale a la luz…

Llene mis pulmones de aire e intente esas emociones que cada día se volvían más fuertes.

-Bien… ¿Puedes adelantarte? Primero voy acomodar mir cosas –señale mi escritorio y el cómo mi maleta se encontraba vacía por los libros que descansaban en la mesa del escritorio escolar.

\- ¡Entendido, mi capitana! –se puso firme y rio ante su falsa actuación de militar- supongo que no estoy hecha para estas cosas –se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta- ¡Nos vemos, no tardes!

Viendo su espalda… me di cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, no quiero dejarla sola y ni ella me deja sola. Esta en mi menta; cada maldito pensamiento es solo y para ella.

"_No puedo decir esto _

_Tú eres muy fastidiosa,"_

\- ¡Umi-chan, lamento haber roto la cuerda de tu arco, prometo arreglarlo cuando tenga dinero!

"_Tú eres tan molesta,"_

\- ¡Por todo lo bueno y santo del mundo, déjame dormir! –vocifero nuestra compositora al ser tu objetivo para evitar el aburrimiento- es más… ¿¡Porque rayos tenías que picarme la nariz con esa estúpida pluma!?

\- ¿Por diversión? –sonrió un tanto nerviosa al ver la ira carmesí de Maki.

De nuevo, tendría que sacarla de problemas…

"_Tú eres muy perezosa."_

-Estoy sorprendida de ustedes dos, bueno… estoy más sorprendida de que Hanayo rompiera las reglas.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, regañando a Honoka y a Hanayo por irse a comer bolas de arroz cuando se supone que están a dieta.

\- ¡L-lo lamento, Umi-chan! –la menor de inmediato se disculpó y asumió su culpa.

En cambio, Honoka…

\- ¡Es que, hacer dieta es aburrido! –alego con los brazos alzados- ¡las dietas son para las personas que odian comer!

-Ya que estas de graciosita –mi cara se ensombreció, un aura negra me rodeo- ¡AHORA CORRERAS HASTA LA UNIVERSIDAD QUE ESTA EN LAS LEJANIAS DE LA CIUDAD!

Ni tuve que volverlo a decir, ella comenzó a correr como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo…

"_Pero solo verte cada día_

_Me hace sentir bien y feliz."_

\- ¡Buenos días, Umi-chan! –grito con esa enérgica voz la líder de muse.

-Honoka, buenos días –le sonreí cortésmente y me acerqué a ella que estaba en la esquina de la cuadra de nuestras casas.

La fortuna de vivir a unos metros de distancia es que siempre íbamos juntas al colegio.

\- ¿Y Kotori? –inquirí al no ver a la diseñadora del grupo- ¿se va a atrasar el día de hoy?

-Dijo que le ayudaría a Nico-chan con unas cosas –se encogió de los hombros y tomo con afecto mi brazo- hoy Umi-chan es toda mía~

-Honoka… -esa cálida sensación invadía de nuevo mi cuerpo. Gracias a ella, me fue imposible alejarla- Aunque te diga que no… lo harás de igual manera.

-Exactamente~

"_Tú eres la que cambia_

_Por eso a diario soy infeliz"_

_\- ¡Quiero ser una school idol! –la palabra determinación se encontraba palpada en tu cara, se tonaba a leguas de que no te darías por vencida._

_-Ayer dijiste que querías estudiar para ser un vagabundo –coloque los ojos en blanco y solté un tenue suspiro- ¿Cómo sé que esto es verdad? _

_Era la enésima vez en la que rechazaba su oferta de ser una school idol. Me parecía algo tan estúpido que no valía la pena ni intentarlo._

_\- ¡Porque esto es verdad! –como nunca la había visto; sus ojos ardían de la pasión que sentía en ese instante- ¡quiero salvar la escuela, y no me rendiré hasta intentarlo!_

_Al verla así… supe que quería estar con ella en esta aventura._

_-Entiendo –me levanté de mi asiento y le sonreí- más te vale no abandonar esto como las clases de violín que tomaste hace un mes._

_\- ¡Eres mala, Umi-chan~! –hizo un puchero cual niña pequeña y se cruzó de brazos- ¡Te prometo que lo conseguiremos, de veras!_

"_No soy de acero_

_Tal vez nunca te atraiga"_

\- ¿Confesarte a… Kira-san? –aquellas palabras me dolían como si me hubieran golpeado una infinidad de veces- ¿estas… segura?

-Si… -su mirada era seria; por lo tanto, sé que no mentía- me gusta desde hace tiempo, y de verdad quiero estar con ella.

-Comprendo…

Quería gritarle, decirle que no tenía que buscar el amor en otra persona que no fuera yo… Pero, al ver ese destello de ilusión y admiración en sus ojos cuando hablaba de la líder de A-RISE, me quedaba claro de que, en su mundo, solo podía amar a una persona de esa manera.

"_Tan solo espero"_

-Estaré a tu lado, sea cual sea el desafío –por suerte, Honoka nunca ha sido buena leyendo las miradas de los demás, si no, se habría dado cuenta de que mi sonrisa "alegre" era más falsa que un tigre de bengala viviendo en el polo norte.

-Gracias, Umi-chan –aquella resplandeciente sonrisa solo hacía que las cosas fueran aún más difíciles- contigo a mi lado, sé que poder superar cualquier adversidad.

El destino me ha jugado mal… solo quiero apoyarla hasta que cumpla su objetivo, y después, bueno… la verdad no sé qué hare. Lo único seguro es que espero…

_Siempre ser tu mejor amiga"_

* * *

_**¡Feliz navidad a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien con sus familiares… les traigo un pequeño one-shot que salió de un poema que había escrito mi hermana cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, espero que les sea de su agrado n_n**_

_**En unos momentos estaré subiendo otras cositas…**_

_**De verdad me siento cansada jaja, pasaron muchas cosas esta ultima semana… Pero que no decaiga el ánimo, ya casi termina el año, tal vez me vaya mejor el próximo año xD. **_

_**Bueno, me retiro, se cuidan.**_

_**¡FELICES FIESTAS! **_


End file.
